


the Group Chat TM

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots, Waterparks (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hiiii i love group chat fics so i wanted to write one myself hope ya like it. pleaseee leave suggestions on how i should improve!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. In the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii i love group chat fics so i wanted to write one myself hope ya like it. pleaseee leave suggestions on how i should improve!!

**Brendon Urie** has created a new chat!

 **Brendon Urie** has added **Gerard Way** , **Tyler Joseph** , **Patrick Stump** , and **Awsten Knight** to the chat!

 **Brendon Urie** has changed their name to **Beebo**!

 **Beebo** : what is UP my dudes???

 **Gerard Way** : wait. is this the brendon from 7th grade who lit the curtains on fire?

 **Beebo** : the one and only!

 **Gerard Way** : wow. havent spoke to you guys in a while. we used to be such good friends. we should hang out more!!

 **Beebo** : and that is my E X A C T reason for making this chat

 **Tyler Joseph** : woah this is so sick how are you guys??

 **Gerard Way** : i'm doing great, how are you?

 **Beebo** : ok this is way too formal where are the stupid boys i used to do shit with???

 **Gerard Way** : um ***people sorry i use they/them pronouns...

 **Beebo** : oh that is so cool my friend i'll keep that in mind. okay change your names the full things are making me uncomfortable

 **Gerard Way** has changed their name to **Gee**!

 **Tyler Joseph** has changed their name to **TyTy**!

 **Beebo** : cool

 **Gee** : cool

 **TyTy** : s i c k

 **Beebo** : ok well hopefully the others will see this soon bye!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if you noticed, but i did the lead singers of the bands at first. it just seemed more convenient. byeeeee


	2. i n t r o s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awsten and patrick respond, more people (datemates) get added, and everyone introduces themselves

**Awsten Knight:** wtf happened here who are you what is this h u h

**Patrick Stump:** I was about to ask the same thing, omly with proper grammar.

**Patrick Stump:** ***only crap

**Beebo:** karma

**Awsten Knight:** BRENDON BOYD URIE

**Beebo:** yes?

**Awsten Knight:** HI!!

**Beebo:** hello there???

**Beebo:** okay now that everyone has interacted with the chat, introduce yourselves. i'll start

**Beebo:** brendon, he/him or they/them, pansexual, single

**Awsten Knight** has changed their name to **DREAM BOY**! 

**DREAM BOY:** awsten, he/they, bisexual, single but i like One (1) boy

**Patrick** **Stump** has changed their name to **Patty!**

**Patty:** Patrick, he/him, ace/aro (I'm not loveless, though, I love my platonic friends!!), single duh

**TyTy:** hey there

**TyTY:** oh my turn

**TyTY:** tyler, he/him, demi, im dating my bf josh :)

**Beebo:** omg add him

**TyTY:** okay

**TyTy** has added **Josh Dun** to the chat!

**Josh Dun:** what

**Beebo:** scroll up and read everything

**Beebo:** while he's doing that, we just need gee

**DREAM BOY:** everyone spam them so they'll answer

**Beebo:** gee

**TyTY:** gee

**DREAM** **BOY:** gee

**Patty:** gee

**Josh Dun** has changed their name to **Jish!**

**Jish:** gee

**Gee:** OKAY OKAY IM HERE SORRY

**Beebo:** what were you doing??

**Gee:** nothing..

**Beebo:** okay well introduce yourself and then josh can go

**Gee:** gee, they/them, gay, i have my bf frank god bless

**Beebo:** omg so that's what you were doing add himm

**Gee:** ok but i wasnt the one doing the "doing" ;)

**Jish:** okay well im josh, he/him, bi, dating ty

**Beebo:** fun!

**Gee** has added **Frank Iero** to the chat!

**Frank Iero:** whoa

**Beebo:** scroll up

**Frank Iero:** ok ig

**Frank Iero** has changed his name to Frnk!

**Frnk:** frank, he/him, pan, my datemate is gee

**Beebo:** cool

**Frnk:** rad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi idk ill add other people soon but leave a comment and kudos if ya like!!


	3. setting each other up!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they set each other up lmao pretty self explanatory

Private chat between **Gee** and **Beebo**!

 **Gee:** brendon

 **Gee:** hey brendon

 **Gee:** BRENDON

 **Beebo:** yes?

 **Gee:** okay so you said you were single and i found this really cool dude i think you'll like him :)))

 **Beebo:** um

 **Beebo:** idk what to say

 **Gee:** a thank you would be nice

 **Beebo:** no

 **Gee:** wow rude

 **Beebo:** okay whats his name, what does he look like, are you already friends with him, and can you add him to the chat later

 **Gee:** his name is ryan

 **Beebo:** blue hair ryan?? i heard hes dating this tall person from another school

 **Gee:** nah bro ryan ross. hes about 5'9", brown hair,very hippie sorta style

 **Beebo:** okay so ryan sounds cool

 **Gee:** yeah i have chem with him and we're partners on an assignment

 **Beebo:** oh cool add him to the chat

 **Gee:** ok

(((Back to the group chat)))

 **Gee** has added **Ryan Ross!**

 **Ryan Ross:** hello?? gee is this the chat you were telling me about?

 **Gee:** ya scroll up, read everything, change your name, and introduce yourself

 **Ryan Ross:** um okay

 **Ryan Ross** has changed their name to **Ryro!**

 **Ryro:** hi im ryan, he/him, gay, single

 **Beebo:** hi ryan!

 **Ryro:** hi! brendon right?

 **Beebo:** yeep

 **Ryro:** cool

 **Beebo:** cool

 **Ryro:** cool

 **Beebo:** cOOL

 **Ryro:** COOL

 **Gee:** okay stop this is weird youre both single and gay and each other's types do you see where im going with this

 **Ryro:** what

 **DREAM** **BOY:** omfg you guys are so stupid gee is trying to set you up

 **Beebo:** oh

 **Ryro:** um

 **Ryro:** can i sit with you guys at lunch when school starts back up? that way i can actually meet all of you

 **Gee:** ofc!!

 **Ryro:** thanks


	4. school plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school starts!! (for context, the chat was created a week before school started)

**Beebo:** WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY ITS TIME FOR HELL

**Beebo:** i mean school what

**Frnk:** im vegan tho

**Beebo:** **WAKEY WAKEY VEGETABLES AND SADNESS

**Frnk:** fuck you

**Beebo:** right back at ya bud

**Ryro:** lowkey the only reason im coming back to school is because of friends

**Patty:** Yeah, me too.

**Gee:** school is pretty shit

**Beebo:** well ig we gotta get ready y'all ride the bus right?

**Gee:** y'all

**Frnk:** y'all

**Ryro:** y'all

**DREAM BOY:** y'all

**DREAM BOY:** oh wait im from texas

**TyTy:** y'all, and you are?

**Jish:** y'all

**DREAM BOY:** yeh my family and i moved here about 6 years ago

**TyTy:** oh cool

**Frnk:** okay guys get ready hopefully we have classes with each other

**Beebo:** yes. since im pretty sure we've all changed over the years, what do YOU GUYS look like so we can find each other. i personally have dark hair and a large forehead

**Gee:** my hair is bright red lol

**Frnk:** my hair is long and black also im very short.

**Patty:** surprisingly enough, im even shorter than frank. also im wearing a fedora

**TyTY:** i have very short brown hair

**Jish:** i have pink hair

**DREAM BOY:** my hair is a fluorescent green

**Ryro:** i have ear length brown hair and im wearing a maroon scarf

**Beebo:** okay see you guys there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i almost forgot about awsten but then i was like "WAIT somethings missing!1!!!1!!11"


	5. s c h o o l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to school and meet each other!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this chapter isnt written in chat form and is really short oops

Brendon's PoV

After getting off the bus, I walked into ~~prison~~ school and waited for my schedule. About 3 minutes later, I saw bright red out of the corner of my eye and immediately shouted Gee's name. They had also found Frank, so that made it easier to help find everyone else. The next people I spotted were Patrick and Ryan. Damn, Ryan was _very_ cute. They walked toward where I was standing and we started chatting a bit. Soon, Ryan and I started talking.

"Um, hi," said Ryan.

"Hey," I responded nervously.

"So...about what Gee was trying to do. I think you're really cute."

"I feel the same way about you. You're superrr cute. Also, you seem really sweet."

"Oh, um, aw thanks."

At that perfectly timed moment, Tyler and Josh walked in, carrying a baby bird in their hands. We all started asking questions. 

"Where did this come from? Why did you touch it?? Why did you bring it to school???" were some of the thing shouted by our group.

"Okay, okay lemme explain." interrupted Josh, "We were getting off the bus when we heard a loud squeak followed by a crunching of leaves. Naturally, we went to investigate, and we found this little guy!! We're gonna give it to whoever our biology teacher is so they can take care of it!!!"

"I mean, that was a good idea and they have a reasonable...reason" said Awsten.

"Whoa where the fuck did you come from?" inquired Brendon.

"Nunya business."

Soon after that, they all got there schedules and started to compare. It looked like they all had 2 or less periods throughout the day without each other. 1st period had all of them together, as it was Gym and the class had around 60 people. They all started walking to the gymnasium, hoping the day would be a good first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this sucks im probably not gonna do this for awhile hfjsfkdj


	6. not a chapter bUT MCR!!!!!11!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

MCR HOLY CRAP I WATCHED THE STREAM AND I WAS ON THE DISCORD SERVER AND I STAYED UP TILL 3 AM DID YOU GUYS WATCH IT???? THEY PLAYED GIVE EM HELL KID AND THATS ONE OF MY FAVES AND I WAS SO HAPPY AND EXCITED I HOPE YOU GUYS WERE ABLE TO WATCH IT!!!!!!!!


	7. after school!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikey joins. hes a junior and idc if hes like 3 years younger than gee in real life shush. oh and pete joins. idk anymore

**Beebo:** well that wasnt too bad i guess

 **Jish:** actually, it was pretty good

 **Gee:** yeah! its nice having friends to sit with at lunch

 **TyTy:** speaking of lunch, who was that junior you were talking to gee?

 **Gee:** oh that was my brother mikey. can i add him?

 **Beebo:** yeah sure why not

 **Gee** added **Mikey Way** to the chat!

 **Mikey Way:** owo whas dis??!!

 **Beebo:** ok nevermind make him leave

 **Mikey Way:** sorry about that gee took my phone im not like that i promise

 **Beebo:** okay fine ill send you a screenshot of what you need to do and shiz

 **Frnk:** shiz

 **Beebo:** fuk of

 **Beebo** sent a picture!

 **Mikey** Way: okay got it hold on a sec

 **Mikey** Way has changed their name to Moikeh!

 **Moikeh:** mikey, he/him, bi, i have my boyfriend pete :)

 **Patty:** Wait a second. Pete Wentz?

 **Moikeh:** ye why

 **Patty:** OMG I feel so nostalgic right now! Pete was my best friend in elementary/middle school!! How is he doing?

 **Moikeh:** omg that's so cool hes doing great!! he went through a rough patch last year but hes doing much better!!

 **DREAM BOY:** hi guys also add pete

 **Moikeh:** oh hi okay one moment

 **Beebo:** oNe mOmEnT what are you 45

 **Moikeh:** fuck off

 **Gee:** language

 **Moikeh:** im a year younger than you

 **Moikeh:** anyways

 **Moikeh** has added **Pete Wentz** to the chat!

 **Beebo:** okay here do this stuff 

**Beebo sent** a picture!

 **Pete Wentz:** okay then

 **Pete Wentz** has changed their name to **Pepe!**

 **Pepe:** pete, he/him, bi, i have my bf mikey who i see has already told you this

 **Pepe:** also

 **Pepe:** PATRICK HOLY SHIT

 **Patty:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Pepe:** THIS IS AWESOME

 **Patty:** IKR!

 **Beebo:** okay we need to plan a big meetup soon but for now i gtg bye my dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry idk


	8. awsten needs Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awsten needs help with talking to his ~crush~

**DREAM BOY** has changed their name to **help!!**

**help!:** hey my people

**help!:** help! (please)

**Pepe:** i am very new here but what do ya need mi amigo

**help!:** ok so ya'll (shush im from texas) remember how i mentioned that i like a boy

**TyTY:** ya

**Beebo:** yee

**Jish:** yeah

**Patty:** Yes.

**Gee:** mhmm

**Frnk:** yep

**Moikeh:** ye

**Ryro:** yeh

**help!:** wow ok so everyone great

**help!:** i was talking to him yesterday and i complimented his hair and he blushed and i almost pissed his pants

**Patty:** His pants?

**help!:** yes

**help!:** anyways

**help!:** can you guys help me ask him out

**Beebo:** yeah sure but who is it

**help!:** o t t o

**Gee:** otTO WOOD???

**help!:** yeah why

**Gee:** my friend hes liked you since 9th grade tf

**help!:** wtfwtfwtfwtfwtf

**Frnk:** yeah i thought it was pretty obvious

**Ryro:** awsten, my friend, my trusted comrade, i say you go and get your mans

**Beebo:** i second that statement

**Pepe:** **cough** gay **cough**

**Beebo:** i was a g r e e i n g with him but go off ig

**help!:** anyways ima go for it

**Jish:** good luck awsten!! you'll do great!!

**TyTy:** yep!! im super excited for you!!

**Patty:** I know for sure that he'll be ecstatic that you asked him out!

**Moikeh:** omg you guys are too pure for this chat and im y o u n g e r than you

**help!:** okok ill ask him tomorrow in ela

**Beebo:** yayayayay

**help!** has changed their name to **dream boy!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never been a fan of geoff/awsten or polyparx idk so ima write awtto lmao. geoff is gonna be otto's best friend and that will lead to a n g s t hdjsfkf
> 
> oh and pls tell me if i make a mistake with a name or something


	9. hmph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi just a quick update

hey my comrades idk where this is going and i reached my goal of 69 hits ;) so im not sure if ill continue it but if ya have a suggestion dont hesitate to lemme know!!


End file.
